tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Red Corvette Out Of Control
Log Title: Little Red Corvette Out Of Control Characters: Road Rage, Scourge Location: Southwestern United States Date: Apr. 23, 2015 TP: N/A Summary: A Scouting Sweep Leader runs into a femme Red Corvette that turns out to be Jekyll and Hyde on Wheels! Southwest United States - North America The Desert Southwest is exactly what it sounds like: Desert.. The arid regions of Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico predominate, with their rocky peaks. The major vegetation in these areas consists of desert scrub and cacti. Rainfall in this region is sporadic, limited to annual downpours that lead to flash floods. Habitation is sparse and centers around water and/or major highways. Some towns are little more than wider parts in the road with gas stations. A quarter tank of gas can mean the difference between life and death here. Only appropriate in this area that a road listed as 'Route 666' runs through this, from New Mexico into Utah, crossing the corner of Colorado to get there. Utah and Colorado are anomalies in the northern part of this region, with their more forested areas. Along the western section of this region is California with a paradox of climates. The southern half of the state is similar to the more arid areas of Utah and Arizona, while the Northern and coastal regions are more lush and green, like Colorado. There are +views here. ;Contents: *Scourge *Spaceport America - New Mexico *Cabin in the Rockies *Blackrock Housing and Roofing Construction A Sweepcraft skims the wispy clouds while out on patrol, scanning for prey: Autobots and human sympathizers alike. He banks slightly, the sunlight glinting off his main cannon. Strolling along the arid desert land is a bright red Autobot, Road Rage. She has an open, friendly look about her, but she keeps looking around like mayyyyybe she doesn't know where she's going. "Hmm," she muses out loud, "I was sure this was the right area. It takes so much time to walk, but..." She pauses and gently rubs her chin. "Hmm. Maybe I should just radio. Oh, I hate being late!" A ping on Scourge's radar attracts his attention. There's an Autobot below! The Sweep Leader dives down, attempting to take the Autobot by surprise in order to literally sweep her off her feet. By trying to ram her from behind. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage is just minding her own business when out of nowhere a Decepticon swoops down and makes a pass at her! She twists to the side just in time. She shakes her fist at the soapdish as it zooms past her. "Hey, you jerk! Watch where you're going! You'd think a boss like that crook Scourge would take the time to teach you how to read your nav software!" That's rich, coming from her. The Sweep Leader transforms, incensed. "*I* am "that crook" Scourge," he snarls, clenching his talons crossly, "And you got lucky that time, Autobot." He lunges at her, claws outstretched, intending to really make an impression on her armor. The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage ducks out of the way again, just barely in time. She flips open a little door in her chest and pulls out a fierce looking battle mask and slaps it onto her face. "Oh come on, would Scourge have missed me twice? I know you guys all look like your boss, but we both know what's really going on here. There's no need for this. I'm not interrupting any of your Decepticon plots and let's face it: how is it gonna look when you show up at Scourge's office and tell him, 'Hey guess what, boss? I beat up a diplomat!' He's just gonna roll his eyes at you." Scourge's brow furrows, his ruby optics glowing dangerously. "It matters not if you're a lowly medic. All Autobots are fair game." His headcannon begins to glow as an acid beam lances out from it, aimed at Road Rage. "Your luck will run out sooner or later." >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Road Rage. << The beam of light from Scourge's head nails Road Rage right in the left leg. The force of the blast shoves her feet out from underneath her and she goes down, hard. SLAM. She winces and sits up. She closes her eyes and forces herself to wait a moment before reacting. "Okay, okay, I can see I've hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. It was low of me to imply that your boss would not appreciate your efforts." She gets to her feet. Her injured leg has some superficial melting on the surface, but it doesn't look like it's preventing her from moving. "Let's try another approach. If you leave now, I won't summon the Dinobots. That's why I'm out here, by the why. We're supposed to meet. I'm just running a little late. They're probably already looking for me. Really, I'm doing you a favor. We'll just part ways and forget the whole thing." Scourge facetalons. This femme. He snorts at her claim about the Dinobots being en route. He doesn't detect them. "Nice try," he says, "But your bluff will not save you!" He lunges again, attempting to scratch the femme's armor wide open. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Road Rage. << Road Rage shudders as Scourge's claws dig deep furrows in her chest, bending the metal of the little door and probably preventing it from opening again. Her hands start shaking and the she clunches and unclenches her fists multiple times. "Okayokayokayokay, keep calm, gotta keep calm, gotta... AWWW THAT IS ENOUGH." Road Rage twists and bends in uncomfortable, unnatural ways and winds up as an uncomfortable, unnatural vehicle: a winged, flying Corvette Stingray. Road Rage's engine revvvvvvs and she blasts off into the air, going muchhhh faster than you would except a sports car with wings to fly. "HOW DARE YOU TEAR UP MY BEAUTIFUL PAINT JOB? I HATE MACHO MISOGYNSTIC BOTS LIKE YOU." She is gaining on Scourge and without even making a conscious decision goes for broke: she tries to plow right into Scourge at ramming speed. >> Road Rage succeeds with her generic combat roll on Scourge. << Scourge acks as he can't leap out of the way in time to avoid a nasty ram from a raging Corvette whose temper would put Bloodwulf to shame. He's knocked to the ground, but he tries to slice through tires as the car runs him over, or at least attempts to slash the undercarriage. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage twitches in the air, making tiny, unnecessary course overcorrections, wobbling this way and that. "Gottakeepittogethergottacalmdown... don'tcrashdon'tcrashdon'tcrash!" A moment passes. "DID YOU JUST TRY TO FEEL UP MY TIRES? UGH! THIS IS WHY I HATE DECEPTICONS. YOU DISGUST ME! I AM GOING TO WRITE A LETTER ABOUT THIS AND SEND IT TO THE NEWS MEDIA!" Her flying levels out and her engines ROAR as she comes around for another pass, accelerating even as she does. "I'M GOING TO DRAG YOUR SCAPPED CARCASS THROUGH THE DESERT AND CONVERT YOUR CRANIAL MODULE INTO A PUBLIC RESTROOM!" She tries to ram into Scourge yet again. >> Road Rage succeeds with her generic combat roll on Scourge. << "TIRES ARE NOT A MECHROTIC ZONE!" Scourge thunders, insulted by the very idea. THE VERY IDEA! The Sweep is too distracted in his own anger towards this femme that he doesn't get up in time and ends up getting run over again. One of his knee servos got hit the first time and was impairing his ability to get up. So, he rolls over and from his prone position tries firing his blaster at the raging red car. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage flies around a wide, almost graceful banking motion. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I'VE NEVER MET A SINGLE LADY ROBOT THAT LIKED ROBOTS WITH GROSS METAL BEARDS. UGH. NOT EVEN ALPHA TRION WAS GOOD-LOOKING, AND EVERYBODY LOVED HIM." She suddenly realizes Scourge tried to shoot her. "OH, GROSS! ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOOT ME AGAIN? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! NOBODY WILL EVER GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS." She soars through air until she's just about over Scourge and then transforms from her flying car form to regular mode. This means she drops like a rock. A rock that is over Scourge. She intends to land on him. Road Rage cries with manic glee and transforms into a shiny cheery red 1978 Corvette Stingray. >> Road Rage succeeds with her generic combat roll on Scourge. << Oh, now that was IT. "I'd rather frag a Paradron Pacifist than a femme like you!" Scourge retorts, his optic blazing in full fury. When the femme makes the drop on him, he attempts to wrestle her. "Unwise move," he snarls, "You willingly put yourself in range of my claws and fangs. And now you will pay the price." He snaps his jaws, attempting to sink his fangs into Road Rage. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Road Rage. << Road Rage yelps in surprise when Scourge's teeth sink into her fender. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST BITE ME? IS THIS A DECEPTICON COURTSHIP RITUAL? DECEPTICONS ARE SO GROSS. NO WONDER YOU ARE SO INTO NIGHTBIRD. I BET SHE LOVES THIS KINDA STUFF." Her chassis shudders with revulsion. "YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE GROSSEST. LET ME GO. GO BITE SCOURGE OR SOMETHING. OH WAIT, I BET SCOURGE BITES YOU AND YOU JUST GRIN AND ASK HIM TO DO IT AGAIN." She squeals her tires at maximum RPM, hoping she has enough traction to burn Scourge's metal skin and maybe get him to let go. >> Road Rage succeeds with her generic combat roll on Scourge. << The tires do cause some friction on Scourge's hide, but instead he tries to grip the car with his talons, to sink in deeply if he can and tear the armor so this car will get off him. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Road Rage. << The claws tear a furrow into Road Rage's fender but also shift her weight at the same time so the car flops off of the Sweep leader, landing directly on her side. Road Rage HOWLS again. "DON'TTOUCHMEDON'TTOUCHMEDON'TTOUCHME!" The Stingray balances precariously and then suddenly flops back down towards where Scourge has been squirming. "UGH DID WE JUST MEET OUT HERE AT RANDOM IN THE DESERT OR HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME? DO YOU HAVE A ROAD RAGE SCRAPBOOK FILLED WITH CANDID PICS OF ME? I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER." She isn't actually trying to land on Scourge this time, but it might happen anyway... >> Road Rage fails her generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge rolls out of the way of the flopping car, struggles to his feet, and is stuck between laughter and sheer rage. This is not a good place for the Sweep Leader to be in. He tries to leap onto the car to crush it with his body. "I will silence you if it takes my last ounce of strength." He silently observes that this femme seems to talk even more than Blurr. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << The instant Road Rage is on her tires again she BURNS RUBBER, zooming out of the before Scourge can bodyslam her. She pours on the speed, going faster, faster. "Hahahahahaha ohgodwhatarush!" Her engine screams like a angry triger as she accelerates more and more. "YES. FASTER! FASTER!" She seems to have forgotten about Scourge as she tears off into the desert, smashing through catci, rocks, a bunch of bees that splatter on her windshield, and finally, she crashes headlong into the side of a mountain. You'd think this would stop her, but it doesn't. It turns out the front of her car form is somehow invulernable. A super alloy? A force field? She'll never tell. She is literally burrowing into the rock, CACKLING ALL THE WHILE. Scourge gets up, scratching his headcannon. If Wildrider had a daughter... Finally the Corvette reaches a place where can't make any more progress and her tires sequel impotently. Her engine revvs and revvs and revvs, but it makes no difference. "...what?" Road Rage transforms into a robot much too quickly, disorientatingly. She looks disoriented too. That can't be good. Scourge approaches the femme that has just left her self-dug tunnel and seems disoriented. That's an advantage for him, as he attempts to capitalize on it. He fires his blaster at the femme again. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage reflexively ducks out of the way and ends up falling on her aft. "Oof. What are you doing here? Why are you attacking me? Oh Primus, I did a bad thing, didn't I? Don't tell me I ran over Starscream again. Look, I'm very sorry. Sometimes I do these things. Let's just agree to part ways here, okay? No hard feelings?" She smiles warmly, but her eyes are hard, probing. Scourge looks at her incredulously, one optic brow raised like Spock. "REALLY? Madam, do you not understand the nature of the Cybertronian conflict? Decepticons fight Autobots. Autobots fight Decepticons. Sweeps HUNT Autobots. I am a Decepticon and also a Sweep, and you are an Autobot, therefore I Hunt you." Road Rage sighs and picks her battlemask up off the ground and snaps it into place. "Look, I'm very, very sorry. I promise I'll pay for the damage." She pauses. "Wait, did you say you HUNT me?" She wordlessly aims her magnabomb launchers at Scourge and fires. >> Road Rage fails her generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge facetalons again. But just in time he leaps to avoid the magnabombs. "YES, I said I hunt you!" he exclaims, "Do you not know that all Autobots are prey?" Road Rage doesn't say anything. She just aims her plasma discharger rifle (where did that come from?) at Scourge's chest and fires again. "Don't make me transform. I really hate it. I have no control over what I do. You don't want me to, I don't want me to." >> Road Rage fails her generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge ducks the shot from the plasma rifle. "Makes no difference to me," the Sweep Leader snarls, "I will rip you apart whatever mode you are in!" He tries firing his disintegrator ray at her. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Road Rage. << Road Rage dives out of the way, transforming as she falls, ending up as a slightly battered Corvette flat on its wheels. Road Rage laughs maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She peels out! She puts some distance between them and then powerslides as she angles around for another attack. Her tires squeal and she launches herself at Scourge. Halfway there she transforms to flying car mode, building up to ramming speed. "WHY ARE ALL YOU STUPID DECEPTICONS ALWAYS OBSTRUCTING TRAFFIC?" Road Rage twists and bends in uncomfortable, unnatural ways and winds up as an uncomfortable, unnatural vehicle: a winged, flying Corvette Stingray. >> Road Rage succeeds with her generic combat roll on Scourge. << Scourge is bowled over by a sudden speeding red corvette. Baby, it's going much too fast. He snarls as he hits the ground, his claws instinctively reaching up to try to eviscerate the undercarriage. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Road Rage. << The claws successfully tear up Road Rage's underside as she flies away. "ARGH! YOU ARE SO MEAN AND SO GROSS AND DECEPTICONS ALWAYS WONDER WHY THEY CAN'T GET DATES WELL LET ME YOU WHY!" She picks up more and more speed. "WHOA LOOK AT THAT!" She zooms off into the distance, cackling. Scourge rubs his head as he slowly gets up, while the femme vanishes off into the wild blue yonder. "What the slag is wrong with that femme? It's like someone took Wildrider's laser core and put it in a femme." Category:2015 Category:Logs